


Do You Love Me？

by MAXBB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: 巴萨球迷不要进，拜仁球迷不要进，瓜迪奥拉人蜜也不要进。球拟，萨仁/瓜自嗨OOC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Do You Love Me？

俱乐部们都是贪得无厌的强盗，他们通常索取很多，却不愿意给予同等的爱。

巴萨3：0拜仁，瓜迪奥拉吞下苦涩的比分，变得沉默。  
这是暴风雨前的宁静。  
球场的另一边，巴萨快乐地拥抱今天大放光彩的狠狠羞辱了对手的小国王，在他柔软的发顶近乎虔诚地落下一吻。他同其他的球员们扎堆一起欢呼、庆祝。毫无疑问，巴萨是最疯狂的一个，主场大胜拜仁让他一举洗刷两年前的耻辱， 更何况这场对决中拜仁的主帅还是瓜迪奥拉，那个两次主动逃离他的“诺坎普的国王”。瓜迪奥拉寂寥的背影让巴萨没有由来的感到愉悦，那种快感不仅仅是由胜利亦或是复仇带来。

瓜迪奥拉是唯一一个还留在球场客场更衣室的人，失落的球员们先后三三两两离去，唯有主帅被留下。  
每次都是如此。  
拜仁和瓜迪奥拉就像一对事先没有充足了解就草草闪婚的夫妻，他们之间确实有蜜月期，但那很短，很快他们便陷入了无休止的争吵。或许一场大胜能够让固执的双方气氛不再这么剑拔弩张，能让彼此能够坐下来好好聊聊天，但是比赛的失利并不能。  
高大的金发日耳曼人迟迟没有说话，更衣室的气氛更加凝重沉闷，仿佛只需在空气中点燃一根火柴便能够将整个更衣室燃烧。而瓜迪奥拉不想解释，他没什么好解释，球员的伤病，战术的失误，这些拜仁自己也看得懂；他也不想做出什么保证，瓜迪奥拉从不预测未来。

“你就没有想和我说的？”拜仁步步紧逼，问道。  
“啧，你希望我说什么，痛哭流涕地保证次回合一定能把比分赢回来？还是向你忏悔做出的错误决定？”显然，瓜迪奥拉在发泄。拜仁居高临下的态度给他撕开了一道口子，能说会道的西班牙人尖酸刻薄地讽刺着，全然不顾雇主的脸色。这里没有球员，更没有媒体，众人面前风度翩翩的少帅大可肆意发泄自己的糟糕情绪。拜仁不是巴萨。  
“我也不指望你说什么，佩普，你就是这样一个人，神经质又固执。”拜仁说道，拽着瓜迪奥拉的手臂把人扯起来，低头与他对视。当他看见那双巧克力色眼眸中的挫败和愤怒时，突然就没这么生气了。只有这时候瓜迪奥拉才像一个人，一个他可以控制的、情绪化的普通人。  
拜仁想要掌握瓜迪奥拉，就像巴萨一直将瓜迪奥拉视为自己的所有物。俱乐部们赋有侵略性和占有欲，想要占有每一个成员的一切所。但他们绝不会付出全部的感情，胜利与足球才是他们的终极追求，教练和球员不过是一块块踏往胜利之路的垫脚石。但这并不妨碍球员或者教练和俱乐部成为朋友，或者更进一步，成为情人。  
当然，瓜迪奥拉和拜仁从不认为互为情侣，就算一开始他们彼此之间确实饱含爱意，但这爱也会在无休止的摩擦中消耗殆尽。他们是上下级，是炮友的关系，即使互相厌烦，仍不能痛快分开。拜仁和瓜迪奥拉还有合同在身，拜仁需要瓜迪奥拉给他带来摧枯拉朽的攻击力，瓜迪奥拉也不知道目前离开拜仁他还能去往何处。就现在，他们还是天生一对，哪怕这段关系已满是嫌隙。

拜仁吻上了瓜迪奥拉，他急需纾解情绪。瓜迪奥拉也乐得配合，在他看来，性爱能够消耗掉他们多余的情感，短暂地重新回归单纯的雇佣关系，拜仁会有一阵子不再强迫他接受那些不在他接受范围内的“传统”，自己可以全心全意地把精力花费在打磨球队上。拜仁的吻一如这个球队的风格，强势又热切，他托着瓜迪奥拉的后脑将他推向自己，以舌尖利落顶开紧闭的唇齿，灵活的舌头在口腔中游曳，缠着对方的舌头推搡碾压，掠夺呼吸。瓜迪奥拉不顾嘴上的失守，手掌贴着薄薄的衬衫缓缓向下滑，手指轻巧地甚至是有些轻浮地挑开皮带探进裤子里。温热的手掌握住被放出逼仄裤裆的粗大性器，从根部撸到顶端，一次又一次。  
“你真他妈是个婊子，他们都看错你了。”拜仁咬牙说着，把瓜迪奥拉贯在更衣室的柜子上，伸手去撕扯衬衫衣扣。  
“你居然奢望一个加泰罗尼亚人是处子？”瓜迪奥拉扬起眉毛，略带戏谑的口气说道。他瞟了眼因为拜仁粗暴的动作而弹到地上的纽扣，贴着柜门坐下。他自下而上抬眼看向拜仁，握着拜仁的性器张开嘴慢慢含入口中。  
这位世界第一教练似乎在炫耀自己的技巧，拜仁撑着衣柜想到：薄薄的嘴唇被撑开，湿热的口腔老练地吞吐阴茎，舌尖不时戳弄马眼卷去流出的前列腺液，手指圈着无法吞下的部分，把根部和底下的两个球都照顾了个遍。拜仁不喜欢瓜迪奥拉在球场和发布会以外还能保持游刃有余，他拨开瓜迪奥拉的手，打乱了身下人的节奏。硕大的龟头重重顶进口腔，侧脸被顶出了明显的形状，瓜迪奥拉显然是不舒服了，双手扶着拜仁的胯想把人推开。阴茎毫不留情地整根插入，拜仁也不管会不会伤到瓜迪奥拉的喉咙，既然都承认自己是婊子了为什么还要考虑他的感受？喉道被猛得撑开，瓜迪奥拉本能地想吐，喉咙条件反射的收缩却让拜仁爽得不行。拜仁摁着瓜迪奥拉的脑袋又做了几次深喉才松开才放过。低头，他发现瓜迪奥拉的眼睛比一开始更加湿润，醇浓的眼眸中仿佛能够淌出巧克力。

指腹抹去眼角的泪水，泛红的眼眶显得主人脆弱又忧愁。

假的，拜仁否定。西班牙人生了一双过于犯规的眼睛，哪怕发呆的时候都显得深情满满，若是他内心只有三分的情绪，那这双眼睛便能透露出十分。瓜迪奥拉远比看起来冷血，这点拜仁深有体会。  
瓜迪奥拉被抱着放到地上，小臂支撑着地板，膝盖抵着冰冷的大理石，这姿势让他四肢关节有些疼，但好在看不见拜仁的脸。  
西装裤连带着内裤一起褪到腿弯处，拜仁用力地揉捏丰腴的臀肉在上面留下指痕。手指不打招呼地没有润滑的入侵让瓜迪奥拉难受地皱起眉头，但他也没有反抗或者抱怨，他清楚拜仁至少还是有底线的。

巴萨没有随球队散去，他还在球场游荡，回味着大胜的美妙滋味。球迷的欢呼和怒吼还在耳边回荡，巴萨不得不承认自己就是喜欢胜利的感觉，对“美丽足球”的坚持也不过是为了赢得更漂亮。  
巴萨回味够了，踱步走进球员通道，一步步往里。他想赌赌运气，看瓜迪奥拉有没有还留在这里。越是靠近更衣室，巴萨便越克制不住想要炫耀胜利的心态。人人都知道巴萨是个混蛋，但他自有自己的迷人之处，他那近乎疯癫的对胜利的渴求和充沛又善变的情感让人又爱又恨，况且他不发疯的时候着实是一个可爱风趣的角色。  
隐约间，巴萨听到了客场更衣室里传出来的声音，是男人的喘息和呻吟。这声音巴萨熟悉得不能再熟悉，几年前声音的主人比更加年轻、更加热情，他毫无保留地为巴萨献上一切，就在对面的那个更衣室里。  
巴萨第一次产生了瓜迪奥拉将不再属于自己的想法。他向来将这位拉玛西亚成长起来的功勋球员、功勋教练视为自己的物品，就算在瓜迪奥拉执教球队的最后一个赛季他也仍旧这样认为。但现在他对此产生了怀疑。  
诺坎普的每一扇门都为巴萨打开，客场更衣室的大门自然也是。巴萨故作镇定地推开门，果不其然撞见拜仁和瓜迪奥拉做爱的画面。曾属于他的男人如今雌伏在对手身下，趴跪在地板上，被汗水浸得半湿的白色衬衫暧昧地贴着背脊，他恬不知耻地高撅起臀部承受身后人的入侵，浑圆的臀肉上印着明显刺目的巴掌印，整个人呈现一种色情又狼狈的状态。  
拜仁听见门开的声音，感觉到瓜迪奥拉紧张地收缩后穴，将他咬地更紧。  
“巴萨？”拜仁有些诧异，随即又感到庆幸，被巴萨看到总比被什么不相干的工作人员看到来得好处理。  
说出这个名字后，拜仁明显得感到瓜迪奥拉抖得厉害，刚才还恪尽职守地扮演婊子的男人把整张脸都埋进臂弯里，以鸵鸟心态一般地保护自己。拜仁不甘心，他明白巴萨在瓜迪奥拉的心里始终都是比他更为重要。但他仍旧不甘心，  
“不和老东家打个招呼吗佩普，巴萨来看你了。”拜仁说道，强掰起瓜迪奥拉的身体，改让他坐在自己怀里。他向巴萨分开西班牙男人的双腿，尽情地向对方展示两人交合的部位。  
巴萨可以清楚地看到瓜迪奥拉是如何被拜仁撑开、填满，那个他操惯了的后穴如何柔顺地吞下别人的性器。巴萨像是一个被抢走玩具的孩童，占有欲的爆发使他嫉妒。也不是没有看到过瓜迪奥拉和别人做爱，以前在更衣室里和罗马尼奥，和科曼他们胡搞是在他的允许下的，就算和菲戈，至少那时候菲戈穿的还是红蓝条纹的球衣。而现在，瓜迪奥拉和一个和巴萨一点关系都没有的人做爱。

瓜迪奥拉不敢睁开眼睛，他挣扎着想要摆脱拜仁，但拜仁的双臂牢牢制住他让他挣脱不得，他扭着腰的样子更像是饥渴地求欢。  
拜仁能够感受到怀里的人正在崩溃，瓜迪奥拉抖得厉害，背后凸起的那对漂亮的蝴蝶骨硌得他胸口发疼。  
“你弄疼他了拜仁，你甚至不知道怎么操他。”巴萨说道，走近，扶起瓜迪奥拉的下巴，手指玩弄下巴上那道浅浅的沟，“哭什么，拜仁不爱你吗？”  
平时听来带着甜意的沙哑嗓音此时宛如一条毒蛇钻进瓜迪奥拉的耳朵里，也作弄着拜仁。拜仁的手掌落在腰上，向上滑，撩起白衬衣露出柔韧的腰。虎口卡住瓜迪奥拉的下颚，强迫他抬头，拜仁一口咬上瓜迪奥拉的脖颈，牙齿深深陷入颈侧，像是雄兽在给属于自己的雌兽做标记。拜仁也是在炫耀，炫耀无论巴萨和瓜迪奥拉之间的羁绊如何的深可现在瓜迪奥拉也只属于他。

从始至终，到现在为止唯一的输家只有瓜迪奥拉一个人。

温柔的吻落在眼睑，巴萨探出一点儿舌尖轻轻舔弄睫毛，瓜迪奥拉难受地睁开眼角，正好看见巴萨红蓝的异色双瞳中流露的傲慢的讽刺。当他第一次离开巴萨的时候巴萨也是这样看着他，自负的俱乐部从不认为有谁在他心中的位置能够超过自己。  
事实也是如此。  
巴萨熟稔地吻上瓜迪奥拉，轻车熟路地抚摸瓜迪奥拉的敏感点，他是如此了解这具身体，就像他了解诺坎普的每一块草皮。  
球场上的交锋辗转到场下，目前他们势均力敌。  
“巴萨，别... ...”瓜迪奥拉出声制止，但他疲惫的带着哭腔的声音一点威慑力都没有，只能勾起内心更深的施虐欲。  
手指贴着粗大的性器插进后穴，过于饱胀的感觉让瓜迪奥拉感觉自己要被撑裂了，他攥着巴萨的手腕试图阻止，却只是徒劳无功。  
“你忘了我们第一个欧冠，你是怎么吞下我和科曼的？”手指执拗地撑开已经被塞满的后穴，扯出一道肉缝，巴萨耐心地做着扩张直到肠肉足够的柔软能够容纳两根性器。  
龟头没入让瓜迪奥拉疼得拱起身体紧紧抱住面前的人，巴萨感觉自己的衣服被浸湿了，也不知道是汗水还是泪水。  
瓜迪奥拉被快感扼住呼吸，粗大的柱身交替磨蹭前列腺让他脑袋放空，又疼又爽的快感让他几欲崩溃，欲火在脊髓里烧灼。瓜迪奥拉觉得自己就是一只密闭的只留有一个缺口的盛满水的罐子，而他们还在往自己体内源源不断注入欲望。  
“巴萨... ...拜仁，停一下... ...”瓜迪奥拉胡乱地说着母语，他揪着巴萨的衣服，整个人都俯在巴萨身上，他的腰被拜仁牢牢把在手中，依靠着拜仁施舍的力气才能勉强吞吐体内的两根性器。

突然，瓜迪奥拉脑袋一片空白，感觉自己的脑袋都被劈成两半，精液淅淅沥沥从铃口流出，而巴萨和拜仁仍旧没有停下的意思。  
快感如海浪拍击礁石一般袭来，混杂着羞耻、委屈和痛苦，瓜迪奥拉终于哭出声，泪珠止不住地掉下来，他在高潮中体会绝望与毁灭。  
怀中人的高潮带动后穴收紧，拜仁抽插了几下把精液射进瓜迪奥拉体内，微凉的体液并不能让瓜迪奥拉冷静下来，甚至使他更加崩溃。  
“操完了记得把他还回来，巴萨。”拜仁站起来，把阴茎塞回裤子里理了理着装，又是一副人模狗样的精英败类相。他说道，在瓜迪奥拉颈侧的伤口上吻了一下，缓缓消失在诺坎普的客场更衣室。

看着瓜迪奥拉哭得乱七八糟的模样，巴萨突然失去了性致。他抽出还硬着的阴茎，没有堵塞的一时合不拢的后穴收缩着吐出刚才拜仁射进去的精液，画面刺目。巴萨不去管这个，只是觉得烦躁，他抓着瓜迪奥拉的手放在自己的性器上示意他给自己撸，丝毫没有作为“前东家”的自觉。  
这份爱发展得过于理所当然，就算失去了巴萨也不知道如何珍惜，更何况这份爱并没有完全失去。他不知道自己所有的不舒服的情绪和让人不适的举动同样是出自于爱。

巴萨射了瓜迪奥拉一手，一道精液正好喷在无名指根。


End file.
